


Deny It

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Songfic, hot hot not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs ) </p><p>You have a huge crush on Barry Kramer. But you won't admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny It

You've been working for the Grumps for a while now, animating specials for them and doing simple editing tasks(you weren't great at editing but Barry has been showing you the ropes). You also do simple chores while they're recording. 

Suzy entered the kitchen, followed by Holly. You hummed 'I Won't Say' quietly as you cleaned the counter.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement..," you sang quietly. "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"Are you singing about Barry?" Holly laughed. She pushed her hair behind her ear and sipped coffee, as Suzy smiled at you.

"N-no! I don't like Barry! I mean, I do! But as a friend! Nothing more!" you yelled, covering your face with your hands. If your crush on Barry got out, you'd be screwed! 

"Who d'you think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it 'hidden,' honey we can see right through you!" Holly and Suzy sang, giggling. You smiled, and sang along.

"Oh no!" you sang, as they continued.

"Girl, you can't conceal it! We know how you're feeling, who you thinking of?" 

"No chance, no way! I won't say it, no no!" you sang, sitting on the counter with a spoon as your microphone.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh!" they sang.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!" you sang, flipping your hair.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson... it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'" you got up and spun, almost tripping.

"Girl, you can't deny it, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?!" they sang, getting close to you. You laughed, pushing them away. 

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!" you sang to no one in particular.

"Give up, give in," they sang, and Suzy alone sang, "Check the grin, you're in love!" 

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" 

"We'll do it until you admit you're in love!" they got around you again, spinning. You tried to step out of the way of Suzy's hair, giggling.

"You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!"

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love!" they sang.

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love...," you whispered, setting down your spoon microphone.

You then burst into a severe fit of giggles, along with Holly and Suzy.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
